Magic Eyes
Aigan The Aigan (Love Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. If an opponent stares into the user's eyes when feeling a sense of lust towards them, this eye allows the user to partially or fully petrify their opponent into a unique state of matter that puts them in "a state between life and death". Aside from eye contact, the user can petrify opponents via direct physical contact or by emitting the power of the Merogan in the form of pink, heart-shaped Chakra. Going alongside it's abilities, the eye can detect the amont and nature of lust, love, and friendship people feel between one another. AkaRennigan The '''AkaRennigan '(Red Samsara Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. A type of Rennigan, these eyes manefist on the user's palms, with one on each. The right eye is able to absorb any form of Chakra and the left eye is able to release any absorbed Chakra with five times the power. The Red Rennigan is also able to turn willing individuals into Chakra Fruits, akin to Divine Fruits, using the Chakra Edible Creation technique, allowing the user to consume the Chakra Fruit to gain a permanent power boost. The user can also utilize Black Reciever Rods. Asshukugan Pressure eye. Control pressure Bakurogan The Bakurogan (Exposure Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. When the user closes their eyes, they will be able to see the last four people their right eye gazed upon, in a manner similar to a split screen TV, regardless of where and how far away they are. On the other hand, the left eye is able to quantitativly measure various stats of opponents, such as their hieght, weight, Chakra levels, attack power, running speed, and reaction time, allowing them to easily asses the strength of an opponent. The eye can also see Chakra. Bukkaigan The Bukkaigan (Pure Land Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Angels. This eye allows the user to interact with Other World, whether this be telepathically communicating with it's inhabitants or teleporting between Other World and the Living World. It can also allow the user to see the certain parts of Other World when in the Living World and vice versa when certain conditions and items are available. Byakugan The Byakugan ''(White Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit that grants the user X-ray vision, the ability to see around them in a near-360 degree sphere, Chakra vision, telescopic vision, enhancment to their reflexes, and a keen eye brimming with insight, among other visual capabilities. It's Chakra vision is the main source of it's power, as it's Chakra vision surpasses all other Magic Eyes, to the point that it allows the user to perfectly see the Chakra Network and the Chakra Points, and through this, the Byakugan user can learn and deploy the Gentle Fist style, a martial arts style that takes advantage of the Byakugan's visual prowess to flow Chakra into an opponent's network in order to both damage them and control their Chakra Flow. ByakuSharingan The '''ByakuSharingan' (White Copy Wheel Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Humans, manefisting first and only within Shadic, the fusion being born from Sonic and Shadow. As the name implies, the ByakuSharingan posses the abilities of both the Sharingan, it's Mangekyo evolution, and Byakugan, but beyond those, provides no new additional abilities to the user. However, this does grant certain new advantages, such as utilize the Byakugan visual prowess to increase the range of the Sharingan's Illusion-based abilities. Byokigan The Byokigan (Illness Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit that primarily utilizes Manipulation and Emission, As it's name alludes to, this eye allows the user to utilize their Chakra to feed microscopic organisms to the point that they grow to become visible to the eye. However, this can only apply to organisms that live within the user's own body. The user can then use a unique form of manipulation to control these organisms in combat. The user can then return the micro-organisms back to their original size by taking back their Chakra. Dogigan The Dogigan (Motion Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. It allows the user to see Chakra, and certain parts of the Chakra Network, including the Chakra Receptors, though it can't see the Chakra Points. Through it's ability to see the Chakra Receptors in tandem, the user can copy any ability and store it automatically into the mind of the user as long as that ability exlusively uses Limb Motions to form the Chakra Art. Dosatsugan The''' Dosatsugan''' (Insight Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. It is an eye, that, much like the Byakugan, allows the user to see the Chakra Network in fine enough detail, enough that user's of this eye can also use the Gentle Fist martial arts style. At the same time, user's of this eye are granted control over their Eight Gates, enabling them to use the gates without the need to unlock them, though training is still needed to master them. This even enables a Dosatsugan user can even use the 8th Gate without dying. Fukigan The Fukigan (Freedom Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. This eye grants the user the ability to "weave" Hand Seals with their eyes rather than their hands, essentially allowing them to utilize and mold Chakra without unecassary arm movements. This allows for Fukigan users to save time in molding Chakra, making their attacks come out faster and in rapid succesion. At the same time, this ability prevents their opponents from predicting the nature of their oncoming attack due to the lack of Hand Seals. Gingan The '''Gingan' (Silver Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Saiyans, native to Planet Remnant. As the name implies, it is a Silver-colored eye, resembling the Byakugan. Getsuyagan moonlit night eye. this power grants the user a wide variety of abilities allowing them to Possess psychic powers from sensing and manipulate the emotions of victims including feelings, moods that allows them to manipulate others to do what ever they desire or to turn other against one another. one other ability is allowing the user the power of Perception. giving him full access to interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing him to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. Kyoukou's awareness was enhanced greately, increased sense of awareness far above others making the user much more aware of his surroundings and others. seeing chakra. Gyakugan The Gyakugan (Reverse Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Vampires. This eye posses one main ability, referred to as Intent Reveral, which is a hypnosis, Illusion techniques that reverses the homicidal intent of anyone who meets the stare of its user directly. In other words; if someone expresses hostility towards the user, they are able to will their enemies into transfering that hostility to other nearby victims, or even the opponent themselves, which, if powerful enough, can lead the victim into killing themselves. Hanshagan Reflection eye. Surface Stand abilities Hikarigan Light eye. Angels. Light Energy manipulation. Hiyagan Cold eye. Infrared vision. absorb heat. create ice. Hoshasengan The '''Hoshasengan' (Radiation Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. Huogan The Huogan (Flame Eye) Is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. This eye grants the user infrared vision, enabling them to detect heat levels. The eye's main power is the ability to control and emit Heat Energy. This allows the user to melt and mold physical objects, evaporate liquids, and increase their power and speed by increasing the temperture of their Chakra, among other such abilities. Those who posses this eye are completly unaffected by Fire Release and it's derivatives such as Lightening Release and Blaze Release. Jagan The Jagan (Evil Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. The Jagan gets it's name from it's ability to sense evil and malicious emotions. The eye grants the user high-tier levels of Illusionary skills, superior to that of the Sharingan, but inferior to the Mangekyo Sharingan. It can not only resist, but also reflect illusions back to the caster, and also posses the ability to mind control an opponent by making eye contact with them, controlling multiple victim's over long distances. Jigan The '''Jigan '(Magnet Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. As it's name would imply, this eye grants the user the ability to see and detect magentic waves, but it can also control them allowing the user to magnetize certain objects for free manipulation. Generally, this makes most weapons useless against Jigan users, as they can simply magnetize the weapons in order to pull them out of their opponnet's hands. The Jigan can also be used to levitate the user via magnetic fields, allowing the user to fly. Jinkogan The '''Jinkogan' (Artifical Eye) is a Magic Bloodline Limit. This eye allows the user to alter their body into mechanical and robotic constructs and can summon mechanised armour and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. It can also serve more supportive purposes, like granting the user cameras or the ability to interfere with actual technology. It is very similar to the Weapons Morphing in that allows the user to alter the properties of their body into being a living weapon. Despite it's use of metal and steel, it is not a Transmutation type, but a Life type power. Jogan The Jogan (Pure Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Humans and carried primarily among the Hyuga Clan. It is an evolution of the Byakugan awakened based on how kind and pure one's Soul Energy is. Alongside all of the Byakugan's abilties, the Jogan grants additional powers, among these being able to see into other dimensions, to see the cracks in Space-Time, and to enhance the user's reaction time. The greatest ability of the Jogan however, is the Heavenly Illumination technique, an ability that allows one to absorb and mold Gaia Force via special eye cones known as Gaia Cones. Kaihogan The '''Kaihogan' (Release Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit that utilizes the Emission Type. It allows it's user to see at a microscopic level. It's more relevant power, however, is the ability to release and control the stored potential energy within the atoms of all objects. This essentially allows the user to turn anything they desire into a bomb-like explosives. Kemonogan animal understanding Ketsugan The Ketsugan (Blood Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. It allows the user to see through solid objects via X-ray visions akin to the Byakugan, granting it similiar advantages such as seeing the build up of Chakra to predict incoming attacks. However, it cannot see the Chakra Pathway Network. The Ketsuryugan has a two Bender abilities. The first is Eye Migration, which creates a special vortex in the user's eye, allowing them to travel between dimensions or to teleport parts of their body into said dimension. The second is Space Sniper, which creates a special distortion where the user focuses their vision, which can snap objects caught within it. Kogane Rennigan Gold Rennigan Koteigan The '''Koteigan' (Emperor's Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit that utilizes Manipulation. It has a simple ability that is very potent, that being that it can suppress the power of other Magic Eyes as long as the user of the Koteigan is looking at the opponent, though this doesn't require eye contact. If the user of the Koteigan loses track of their opponent, this ability will stop until the user once again sees their opponent. Kusakigan The Kusakigan (Plantation Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. plant mind control. Mangekyo Sharingan The '''Mangeko Sharingan' (Kalediscope Copy Wheel Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Humans and carreid primarily among the Uchiha Family. The Mangekyo Sharingan is an evolved form of the Sharingan and carries all of the Sharigan's abilities as well as granting 6 new abilities. These being a limited form of precognition, the ability to influence an opponent's mind without their knowing, control an opponent's perception of time, control one's own personal reality, catch opponents in an infinitly looping illusion, and finally, manefisting an Avatar in the form of a Tengu Warrior. Miraigan The '''Miraigan '(Future Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Zoras, primarily carried among the Desira Family. It grants the user extreme levels of clarovoince, allowing the user to see upwards to 5 minutes into the future of their immediate surroundings, granting them the opportunity to alter unfavorable situations. However, this time frame gets lower and lower if used consistantly. This clarovoince can also be used to agument the user's reflexes and allows them to foresee opponent's attacks before they happen in a manner similar to the Sharingan. Mizugan The '''Mizugan' (Water Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Fishmen. It is an eye that grants enhanced reflexes and the ability to see in darkness . It also allows the user to use water droplets in the air to see further distances, the nature of the eye makes it weak against intense light. The Mizugan also allows the user to evaportate and absorb liquids by focusing their eyesight on said substance, which essentially renders all Water Release-based abilities useless against the eye. This can even lead the user to absorbing all the moisture from objects or a person's body, leading to decay. Mohogan The '''Mohogan '(Imitation Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. Like the Sharingan, it's most noteworthy ability is to copy the abilities of opponents. However, it's application is inverse to the Sharingan's. While the Sharingan cannot copy Chakra Arts that don't use Hand Seals but can only copy Chakra Arts that use Hand Seals, the Mohogan can copy Chakra Arts that don't use Hand Seals, but can't copy Chakra Arts that do use Hand Seals. The user can copy any technique they see with their Mohogan, however, this does not mean they will know of the details revolving around the technique, meaning they will still have to become proficient with the copied techniques on their own. Mozogan Mozogan mimic eye.same powers as sharingan, but cannot evolve into another stage. Myakugan The Myakugan (Pulse Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. This eye grants it's user the ability to see Chakra on the level of that of the Dosatsugan, but because it does not grant the ability for one to control their Chakra Network, the user cannot use Gentle Fist. However, it does provide an arguably superior ability, in that, due to being able to see the Chakra Points and the Chakra Network, user's of this eye can copy any techniques that exclusively use Point Pulsation in their formation. Myogan The Myogan ''(Mystic Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Vampires and carried among the Iga Clan. It has two primary functions, the first is called Peace of Mind, which allows the user to stop their opponents from being able to mold Chakra by making eye contact with them, similar to what the Gentle Fist does, essentially neutralizing any ability that utilizes Chakra, even passive abilities. The second is Peace of Heart, which increases the user's empathy and sympathy subconiously, as well as those around the user. It can also see Chakra, Onmyogan The '''Onmyogan' (Yin-Yang Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. The eye grants the user the ability to utilize Physical Yang Chakra and Spiritual Yin Chakra in tandem to create Nirvana Yin-Yang Chakra. Applications of this technique include turning non-living matter into living beings, though the source of life isn't created by the user themselves, as the technique is moreso speeding up evolution by embuing non-living matter with Nirvana Yin-Yang Chakra in tandem with Life Force and Natural Energy from the Chaos Force, as opposed to directly giving life. Because of this distinct technicallity, the user has no control over the life born from this eye and thus must fight based on predictions of what the born lifeform will do. Otogan The '''Otogan' (Sound Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. This eye allows the user to see sound waves no matter how faint, allowing them great tracking capabilities. They can also create and manipulate vibrations and sound waves. This can grant the user offensive, defensive, and suplementary properites. Such feats include the creation of shockwaves and quakes that the user can flow into an opponent's body for damage, force field made from sound waves to suspend enemy projectiles away from them, and loud noises to daze opponents. Owarigan The '''Owarigan' (End Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Ghosts, primarily carried among the Khurain Family. This eye ability allows the user to see the final 20 seconds of a person's life prior to their death, as long as they have 50 grams of the deceased person's brain. The visions created can be transfered to others' brains through Manipulation, and these visions also replicate sensations, sounds, tastes, smells, and enviorments as well. Due to these abilities, it has come to be used often in courts of law. RenniByakugan The '''RenniByakugan' (Samsara White Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit exclusive to the fusion being born from Sonic and Shadow, Shadic. Like the ByakuSharingan, the RenniByakugan does not have any unique abilities, but only combines Sonic's Byakugan with Shadow's Rennigan, in turn granting the eye the power of both Magic Eyes in one. RenniSharingan The '''RenniSharingan' (Samsara Copy Wheel Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit exclusive to Kaguya Ootsutsuki, though those who seal her within themselves can also gain access to it, as shown by Ten Tails Madara. The eye is the proginator of both the Six Paths Rennigan and Sharingan, as well as the Mangekyo Sharingan. As such, it houses all of the latter two eyes' abiltes, as well as providing the user a few other abilities, such as Underworld Rabbit Hole and Governing Universe. It is the strongest Magic Eye ability in existence. Rikudo Rennigan The '''Rikudo Rennigan' (Six Paths Samsara Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit and an evolution of the Mangekyo Sharingan, being it's final form. It is a mutation of Kaguya's RenniSharingan that came about within Hagoromo as a result of his Byakugan genes diluting the RenniSharingan's power. Despite being a Bloodline born into a Mobian, it is possible for Humans, such as Indra Ootsutsuki, to also acquire it, making it one of the few Bloodline Limits shared between two races, though this is noted to be abnormal and a result of the Human race's unorthodox origins. The Six Paths Rennigan grants a plethora of incredible abilities, such as the Planetary Devestation, Shapeshifting Technique, Black Reciever Rod, Will Materialization, and Sun Sage Mode. Ryugan Dragon Eye. Dragon Slayer Magic. Sentogan The '''Sentogan '(Combat Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. This eye allows it's user to copy the muscle memory and movements of their opponents when they see them perform any sort of physical feat or martial arts manevour, which can even extend to copying an opponent's speed. However, even when a physical feat is mimiced and stored in the user's mind, if their body is physicaly incapable of pulling off the technique, it will be meaningless. This can be bypassed through training one's body to become strong and skilled enough to be capable of using the copied ability. However, in some cases, this may be impossible altogether, such as if there is a physical difference between the user's race and the race of the person they are attempting to copy.. Sharingan The Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Humans, and primarily exists among members of the Uchiha Family. Originating first within Indra Ootsutsuki as an off shoot of his grandmother's RenniSharingan, the Sharingan gains new abilities with each coma. The first grants Chakra Vision and keen perception. The second grants the ability to resist and cast Illusionary techniques. The third is the ability to decipher the meaning of any written language and copy techniques that are exclusively formed through Hand Signs, but they must witness said Hand Signs. Shizengan The '''Shizengan' (Nature Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. It is an eye that innately grants the user the ability to harness and control Nature Energy, allowing them instant access to Sage Mode without any prior training being necassary. Perks beyond what is normally granted by Sage Mode are also available to this eye, such as actually seeing and sensing Nature Energy, which in turn leads to the ability to communicate with and understand all living things, be they people, animals, or plants. The user can alternatively manipulate Nature Energy without harnessing it into themselves, allowing them to create repulsive and attractive forces through what would otherwise appear to be invisble attacks. Tamashigan The '''Tamashigan' (Soul Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Ghosts passed down primarily among the Fey Clan, manefisting first in Amia Fey. An ability based in the Soul Animation class, this ability allows the user to call back the Soul of one individual at a time into the world of the living, with the user's body acting as a medium. The user's body in turn channels the will, personality, knowledge, and voice of the deceased and grants the deceased soul the ability to speak with the living. Though the summoner will normally remain in power and control of their body, a strong, vengeful soul can take over the user's body. Tenseigan The '''Tenseigan' is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Mobians. It is born first in Hamura Ootsutsuki, who acquired it through eating a Divine Fruit of his own while travelling across the universe with Hagoromo. Although it's proginator utilized the Byakugan, the Tenseigan has no true relation to the Byakugan. In terms of abilities, it grants the user a powerful Chakra Mode known as Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which is said to be as powerful as the Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. It also grants the user the ability to revive non-sentient living beings, see Chakra, and utilize Six Paths Chakra. Tomoe Rennigan The''' Tomoe Rennigan''' (Hope Samsara Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. Like other Rennigans, the eye grants the user great powers. The Tomoe Rennigan grants the user the ability to switch places with objects they focus their vision on, switching even the momentum of the objects. It can create portals between and within dimensions, create invisible Limbo Clones, and utilize the Planetary Devestation. It's greatest ability, however, is the Heavenly Illumination ability, allowing the user to achieve a Sun Chakra Mode. Torugan The '''Torugan '(Capture Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit found among Harpies. The eye grants the user incredible levels of insight, surpassing even the Byakugan and Jogan's, allowing the user to pull of feats such as memorizing habits, detecting emotional changes, and understanding one's behavior. The Torugan allows the user to capture images and record videos with their eyes as if said eyes were a camera. These images and videos can then be replayed in a manner similar to an overhead projector. The third ability of the Torugan is known as Psyche Lock, which allows the user to know when someone they are speaking to is lying, manefisting in the form of locks. Tenraigan The '''Tenraigan '(Divine Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline. This eye allows the user to manefist a Chakra Avatar taking on the form of a Lion. This Guardian Lion is said to be on par with the power of a Tengu Warrior. It also allows the user to see various forms of energy, including Chakra and Light. It also innately grants the user Divine Chakra without the need to unlock it. Tokogan space eye. sealing chakra and people within eyes. Torugan perfect absorption. Can distinguish all 6 classes. Ubaugan The Ubaugan '(''Stealing Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. It grants the user to steal anything and everything—its standard abilities granting the power to steal metaphysical aspects, talents, energies, powers, and talents. An example of this may be stealing one's "will" and making them obi dent, or stealing one's "name" so that it may not be remembered or spoken, or simply stealing one's memories. It may also steal pain, both psychological and physical, away from another, healing them. In short, it can steal anything as long as it is not made of atoms. As an eye that deals with the metaphysical, it can also see and repel Manipulation abilities. Uchugan The 'Uchugan '(Cosmic Eye) is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit. This eye allows the user to absorb and utilize Cosmic Chakra at a more refined level than one who simply utilizes a Cosmic Mode, making it very similar to the Shizengan, although with Cosmic Chakra being more potent than Nature Chakra, so too is the Uchugan a superior eye to the Shizengan. Unmeigan The Unmeigan''' ''(Fate Eye) ''is a Magic Eye Bloodline Limit carried by Merfolk. It is an eye that allows the user to fully see the future of individuals, or rather, their fates. Aside from being used to prevent tradegies, it can also be used to predict enemy movements akin to the Mangekyo Sharingan's Precognition. These ability cannot be used on other Magic Eye users due to a bizarre quirk that causes the Unmeigan to be repelled by other Magic Eyes, Category:Chakra